Doomsday (Alternate Ending)
by Kari-Irun
Summary: Well since Doomsday left me feeling completely broken, I rewrote it. Yeah. That's what I did. When that lever disengaged and Rose reached for it, could events have turned out any differently? The dynamic duo must stay together! This is my first fanfiction in a long long time and I'm awful at descriptions but read the story, it's good I promise! Comments are always welcome too!


~~ Hello! Thank you for thinking about reading my story and I'm glad you're here! I just have to say (I wish I didn't) that I do not own any of these characters (I wish I did T,T) and all the dialogue (except for a couple parts) is from the show and I assume owned by someone… anyways, thanks for coming and enjoy the ride and I promise this won't rip out your soul and punch it into dust while it cries helplessly like the episode did. ~~

Punching out the last few necessary keys on the keyboard a high pitched hum emanated from the room and a metallic voice rang out against the walls, "Levers operational." The Doctor grinned, satisfied now that they were so close to ending this nightmare and saving the world.

"That's more like it, bit of a smile," Rose smiled, happy to have this more familiar Doctor back from the one who was so mad at her for returning to this dangerous dimension against his will. "The old team."

"Hope and Glory, Mutt and Jeff, Shiver and Shake." He rattled off, carrying the magnaclamp device, which could cancel mass and lift two tons effortlessly, over to Rose.

"Which one's Shiver?" She stopped him.

"Oh, I'm Shake." He said with surety and a nod of the head before passing of the heavy black clamp to Rose and going to fetch his own.

They placed their magnaclamps onto the wall with heavy thuds, "Press the red button." The Doctor instructed quickly. Rose pushed the button and the device locked to the wall accompanied by a flashing red light and soft beeping.

"When it starts just hold on tight. Shouldn't be too bad for us, but the Daleks and Cybermen are steeped in void stuff." The Doctor spoke quickly, moving to the lever. Rose followed and assumed her position beside the opposite lever. "Ready?"

Rose nodded imperceptibly as she turned to look up at the window where four Daleks were flying quickly towards them, "So are they."

"Let's do it!" The Doctor pushed up on the lever and Rose followed suit until both were upright. Then they quickly ran and grasped their magnaclamps tightly.

"Online," The calm robot voice announced.

The Daleks outside the window were immediately pulled inside, breaking the glass windows of the skyscraper before flying across the room shrieking, "Emergency!" and vanishing.

"The breach is open! Into the void! Ha!" The Doctor laughed triumphantly.

Flowing overhead now was a torrent of screeching Daleks and Cybermen each disappearing into the blinding whiteness at the end of the room.

Rose looked across at the Doctor with a grin as she held tightly to the magnaclamp on the wall.

Suddenly with a shower of sparks and a click, the lever on Rose's side holding the void open began to descend slowly.

"Offline," the robotic female voice announced over the intercom.

Rose immediately tried to reach for it. Maybe it wasn't too far off now and she wouldn't have any need to leave the safety of her magnaclamp. The rush of Daleks and Cybermen was slowing; if she couldn't reengage the lock then their brilliant plan wouldn't work and they would have pulled millions of enemies right on top of them. Her fingers were just inches from the rubber handle of the lever but she just couldn't reach it and her grip on the magnaclamp was failing.

"HOLD ON!" the Doctor yelled, his face flooded with fear, for once betraying the emotions, which lay underneath.

With a yelp Rose let go of the clamp and caught the lever. Despite only moving a few feet closer to the entrance of the void the pull was much stronger. She slid around behind the lever, closer still to the all-consuming hole between dimensions.

"I've gotta get it upright!" Rose said straining.

Both of the Doctor's hearts were beating with incredible force, his face contorted in abject horror. He couldn't lose her… not the girl he… no, he couldn't lose Rose, but what could he do?

Rose pushed the lever with all her strength fighting the pull of the void; she looked up at the Doctor and saw her fear reflected in his face. Her Doctor was afraid… he was so afraid. She looked away and pushed the lever up the last few inches and felt it lock into place.

"Locked and online." The computer voice affirmed.

The countless Daleks began flying past quickly again, each of them letting out long metallic screams.

"ROSE HOLD ON!" The Doctor screamed in panic, he reached out as if trying to grasp her, trying to save her in any way he could, but for once he was entirely helpless.

Rose felt her whole body being pulled towards the void as her legs went up behind her. Her palms were wet and the rubber handle was quickly becoming harder to hold onto. She felt her fingers beginning to slip as she strained against the violent pull.

"HOLD ON!" Screaming was all he could do. It was the only way he could reach her. His blood was ice cold in his veins and he reached out again, swinging his arm as if urging it to cross the gap between them.

Rose was on her last grip now and she could feel herself slipping. She couldn't let go! This wasn't dying; she was being sucked into the void! Into hell, a hell full of nothingness and millions of Cybermen and Daleks! She didn't want to go like that, she wanted her Doctor. She wanted to hug him and see that cheeky smile she had come to love, the smile that had stayed with him even after regenerating. She wanted the void to close and to hold his hand and to leave and see the universe. SHE DID NOT WANT THIS!

Seeing her fingers slipping the Doctor knew she couldn't hold on any longer. He _loved_ her and she was about to float in the void for eternity because of him! All the pain and fear exploded out from inside of him into a pained screech, "ROSE!" He looked on in helpless horror.

Rose pulled forward with all of her power and the last of her grip and wrapped her right forearm around the metal lever. Her left arm had lost its grip and now flew behind her but now she pulled it up to meet her other arm and locked her hands around her elbows. The force of the void pushed the metal bar painfully into her arms but she had a firm grip now.

The Doctor didn't relax however. His face practically frozen into an unearthly expression of pure fear, his eyes bulging beneath furrowed brows and his teeth bared, his breath came out in short hisses as the adrenaline in his blood forced his body into overdrive. Rose had come so close to being gone, he had almost lost her forever. He had promised to protect her and now she was hanging for dear life on the edge of hell. For a second he saw Pete Tyler appear near the mouth of the void, he looked at the Doctor and Rose dangling precariously on the lever but could get no closer before the pull of the void began to affect him and he disappeared once more. Rose didn't see her other dimension father, her head was down between her arms as she struggled to maintain her hold. Seconds later the void disappeared with a soft sucking sound and the hole in the universe was sealed.

"Systems closed." The intercom voice updated with finality.

The Doctor let go of the magnaclamp and ran to Rose as she sank to the floor exhausted and drained but still holding tightly to the lever. He reached her in a heartbeat, his legs vaulting him across the small space, which had seemed so vast moments ago. Sliding down beside her he raised her face up to look at him, at his still fear torn face.

"Doctor we did it, we saved the world, we stopped the Daleks and Cybermen." She smiled weakly.

She was always thinking about others before herself but the streaks running down her cheeks betrayed the fear and relief she felt now. He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair and blue hoodie and holding her tightly. Perhaps more tightly than necessary, as if he were trying to make up now for not being able to reach her and hold her back from that relentless void.

"Are you ok Rose?" He asked, his voice muffled by her hair. All the better that it was, because it hid the slight quiver it held.

"Yeah… just a bit shaken's all. Are _you_ alright Doctor?" She asked responding to his unrelenting hold on her.

"I'm fine. Yeah, I'm brilliant." He let go suddenly and stood up, offering his hand.

He offered his hand and with one of his characteristic smiles. Wide and warm. That confident and good smile that made her go with him in the first place. It was pure and genuine, he hadn't lost Rose, he had come so close, but here she was still worried more about him, a 900-year-old alien, than herself. She took his hand with a small sweet smile and he pulled her up quickly. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her to him and kissed her. He kissed her like he had wanted to kiss her for so long but had never let himself think of it, and she kissed him back. The world could have been falling down around them all over again and they wouldn't have noticed now. Their maddeningly unspoken words and the fear they had had of being separated culminated powerfully in their passionate embrace.

When they broke apart, neither made eye contact first. The Doctor brushed a hand through his hair, slightly abashed he had acted so rashly, but Rose looked up at him finally with a smile, "I can get used to that…" she chuckled.

"Right then Rose Tyler. " He announced clearing his throat, brushing off the awkwardness, "Where to next?"

"Surprise me." She replied with a smirk.

"I think it would benefit you and several others, for us to go and find a supernova." He said mysteriously, offering her his hand with wiggling fingers.

Taking the Time Lord's hand, they walked together out of that room that they were all too eager to forget and towards the always-waiting TARDIS.

**(Deleted scene that I couldn't figure how to fit in but really want it in there)**

Rose bent her head back down however unable to stifle her tears any longer. Concerned, the Doctor knelt back down beside her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I was so scared Doctor…" Rose's voice cracked, "I thought I was gonna… I thought we wouldn't be together anymore…"

"It's alright Rose. I'm here I'm right here." He sank back down to his knees and wrapped his arms around her once again in an attempt to console her.

"I Lo…" She stammered between sobs, "I love you." She managed to choke out.

The doctor loosened his grip slightly, startled, before tightening again. "Quite right too…" He said quietly, smiling ever so slightly, "and I suppose… if that could've been my last chance to say it…" he paused to take in several short breathes as if not quite sure how to word the next part, "Rose Tyler," He said forcefully before pausing again, but this time he released his hold and stood up once more. He offered his hand and with one of his characteristic smiles, announced beaming, "I love you!"

~~ Well this is the first fanfiction I've written since sixth grade (and we won't speak of what was produced then) and I'm pretty proud of it. Nothing to push you to write like deep emotional pain right? I just had to change the end or I couldn't go on… Also this of course means I reject any future companions; my OTP is Rose and the Doctor that is just how it is and how it has to be. Anyways I hope this provides a bit of relief and catharsis to any whovians wounded by Doomsday. Although I'm sure tons of people have written alternative endings on this episode but maybe mine will be a hit for whatever reason… I'll probably write more sometime along this altered storyline or even more on this episode if people like it. As for whether I think much would come of that kiss, no I don't, not immediately anyways, character-wise I think it was an in-the-moment thing which will of course take a maddeningly long time to develop into more (would you expect anything less from these two?) but that's not to say they both don't love each other and won't eventually realize they have to say it (and _then_ it will develop into more). Also the supernova thing is a reference to him speaking to her through the void in the actual episode, only in this he's going to use it to let her say goodbye to her family (which I don't think she even realizes she misses yet, but that Doctor is always one step ahead). So yeah hope you like it and please review and stuff and be nice about it and I don't know, constructive I guess if there are criticisms to be made. I'll probably edit and rewrite and all that because this was actually a lot of fun to do! ~~


End file.
